Milkshakes and Roses
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: ONESHOT, H/HR. Hermione is nine months pregnant with their second child, but is struggling to come up with a name. Really sweet little bit of history how Rose got her name. Please REVIEW, NO flames


Harry was at Grimmuld Place having a meeting with other aurors, Ron, Neville, Dean, and some others. "So far there's been no reports of extreme dark wizards, just mild cases", said Dean.

"Christmas is coming, so honestly all of us are taking off for winter", said Ron. "We'll get back together in April", said Neville.

Harry nodded. "Mate, how's Hermione holding up?", asked Ron worried. "She's ok, but she's right on the edge", said Harry.

"Well, you need to be home with her", said Ron. "This is your second right Harry?", asked Neville. "Yeah, a girl we're expecting. Hermione's ok but I'm worried", replied Harry.

"Of course you are, I was a nervous wreck when Ginny was pregnant...well..I still am", admitted Neville. Dean and Ron laughed.

Suddenly, Hedwig flew in with a letter. Harry blinked, his aging snowy owl landed in front of him. "Thanks Hedwig", said Harry as he opened his letter.

It was from Hermione.

_**Harry, if it's not too much trouble...could you bring home a chocolate milkshake?**_

_**I'm suddenly craving it. And don't panic! I'm ok. Love Hermione**_

Harry chuckled, picturing her voice. "I'll see you guys in spring", said Harry unable to stay away from her a second longer.

They smiled understanding. Harry disappranted to a Muggle shop close to Godric's hollow, he walked in.

It was a typical small muggle market. At the counter was a candy rack, there were snack racks, and a bread section near the bakery.

There was also a fridge section. Harry went over to the Coffee shop section, where they sold coffee, tea, milkshakes, muffins and cookies.

"Hey, can I get 2 chocolate milkshakes and a cappuccino? Also a small bag of those chocolate chip cookies?", asked Harry getting muggle money.

"Sure", said the man. "Out pretty late for coffee, it's going for midnight", added the man. "Pregnant wife", said Harry.

"Ah, say no more. My wife had me out at 3 in the morning for Mcdonalds once", chuckled the man. He got the two chocolate milkshakes, the coffee for Harry and the cookies along with straws.

"That's seven pounds", said the man. Harry gave him the muggle money and left.

He disappranted back to Godric's hollow. He walked up to the house, the lights on inside. Buckbeak's head stuck out from his small stable.

Harry walked inside. "Mione? Baby I'm home", said Harry. "Hey Harry", said Hermione weakly, she walked from the kitchen.

Harry smiled he sat the food down and took her in his arms and kissed her gently. "I missed you!", cried Hermione hugging him.

"I'm home now, for the rest of the winter", smiled Harry. Hermione's eyes lit up. "How our little girl?", asked Harry.

"She was wondering where daddy was", replied Hermione. Harry smiled he felt Hermione's stomach feeling excited kicking inside.

"Is Sirius asleep?", asked Harry. "Yep", replied Hermione. Sirius was their two year old son. Hermione sat in the living room with Harry.

She was wearing a pink nightgown, her bushy brown hair down. Even after all this time she still looked 17 to Harry.

"You got two, thanks!", cried Hermione cutely. "I figured one wouldn't be enough", smiled Harry as he drank his coffee.

Hermione got the straw in her milkshake and happily drank it. "I can't even remember the last time I had one of these!", she squealed.

"Mione you had quite a few during your sixth month", reminded Harry. "Did I?", asked Hermione cutely.

Harry chuckled. "What?", she asked. "You're just so cute", said Harry.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, and if you want", said Harry he showed her the cookies. "Oh Harry, you spoil me!", said Hermione.

"Well of course I do, I love you plus your carrying our baby girl", said Harry. Hermione blushed smiling.

She ate some of the cookies. "How are you feeling?", asked Harry going into worried mode. "I'm honestly ok tonight", replied Hermione, her hand on her swollen belly.

She was nine months and due any time. "You sure? No pain today? No discomfort?", asked Harry. "Harry, really. I'm ok. If it's going to happen it won't happen until tomorrow or tomorrow night", replied Hermione.

Harry nodded worried. Hermione giggled and held his hand. "Harry, sweetie relax. I'm fine", said Hermione.

"If your sure love...but if you feel anything tonight, even if it's nothing, you tell me", said Harry. "Ok panicked daddy", giggled Hermione.

Hermione continued drinking her milkshake. "Hey, did you come up with a name yet?", asked Harry. "No...I'm really struggling for the perfect name", admitted Hermione.

"I know I want her middle name to be Lily but...", said Hermione. Harry thought. "What about Mione?", asked Harry.

Hermione blinked. "My nickname? I don't know", said Hermione. "Hmmm...oh! That reminds me, I got you something else", said Harry.

Harry got a red rose from his pocket. "Harry...it's beautiful!", cried Hermione as she took it. But then she suddenly froze.

"Mione?", asked Harry. "Harry that's it! Rose!", cried Hermione. "The name?", asked Harry taken aback. "Of course...it's perfect", cried Hermione.

"Acutally...it is. It's beautiful", smiled Harry. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry and her hands rubbed her swollen stomach gently.

"Our little Rose", cooed Hermione. "I bet she'll be just as bright as her mommy", said Harry.

"And just as brave as her daddy", said Hermione. Harry smiled, he stroked Hermione's shoulder and kissed the top of her head and then her stomach.

The two soon went up to bed, both needing sleep but remained anxious for the arrival of their baby girl.


End file.
